toujuushifandomcom-20200214-history
Durandal
Durandal (デュランダル, Dyurandaru) is the last wyvern on Earth from Hebden Valley in Albion. He was captured by the romans, who tried to make him fight in the arena, but he refused. After killing Fin's father, he gave him a promise, that will tell Fin that his father died in honor. Soon after he was captured, he saw the young Fin and decided to train him. Appearance Personality Plot 1st Episode thumb|150px|Fin trained by Durandal|left Durandal was first seen fighting the romans and having conversation with one survivor. He asked the roman why did he picked the sword and wrecked havoc in his homeland. The soldier gave his motives and asked a favor, if he ever meets his son, Fin, to tell him that his father died in honor. Soon after that Durandal was captured by the romans, who tried to make him fight in the arena, but he refused. There he met Fin, and decided to train him. 15 years later, on one day after training, Fin asked Durandal if he still wants to return to his motherland, but Durandal told him that can hardly be called motherland, since it's a dead valley now, having none of his kind. On the next day, Durandal was called by the emperor, who told him that he have a great idea and if he overcome his pride and fight once, if he wins he will be given freedom. His opponent will be Fin, the boy he trained and if he refuses, both of them will be executed. thumb|left|150px|Fin stabbing Durandal On the day after that, Durandal was facing Fin in the arena. Fin didn't wanted to fight, so Durandal tried to attack him and make him fight. Eventually he was able to make Fin fight him, after the emperor told that Durandal killed Fin's father and Durandal admitted it. In their battle, Fin was able to pierce Durandal near the heart. Durandal tried to preach him, how he never learned and his thrust of the sword is too swallow and he missed his heart. thumb|right|150px|Fin and Durandal attacking the romansFin was asked to finish Durandal and was given an axe, but instead Fin cut the chain from Durandal's neck, saying he wants to honor his vow and go with Durandal in his homeland. The emperor gave order both to be killed and Fin started fighting with romans, saying to Durandal to fly. Durandal then protected him from the flying arrows with his wing and after Fin climbed on him, they left towards the Hebden Valley in Albion. 3 years later, Fin and Durandal were seen awaiting the new roman soldiers and went to attack them. They were able to protect the small piece of land for 3 years, killing over 250,000 roman soldiers, before they spend their final moments in honor. 2nd Episode In 73 A.D., Durandal was imprisoned and was fed by Talos. Hearing that Talos made the food, he got disappointed. Talos then spoke of his brother and Durandal asked him why he calls him brother, while they are not related. He then asked Durandal if he had a family and that he fears loosing Zeno, which makes him a family. While Zeno was fighting against the Manticore, Talos was in Imperios sitting next to Durandal's cage, praying that Zeno survives. Durandal found that as annoying and told Zeno or any other human, doesn't have a chance. But Talos was confident Zeno would win. Trivia *Durandal heavily resembles the wyvern Rathalos from the videogame Monster Hunter. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male